


另一个事后

by NamnChung



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamnChung/pseuds/NamnChung
Summary: null.





	另一个事后

**Author's Note:**

> 我永远爱小短。

郑允浩靠着床头壁点了支烟。

床头是软包的，他上身赤裸地靠着也不觉凉寒，人鱼线以下则草草地覆了薄被，灰白相间的被罩大大咧咧地盖住几乎整张床。

压力最大的那会儿他染上了抽烟的习惯，那时烟卷走得极快，巅峰时一天就会耗尽将近一包。不过现在好多了，郑允浩呡着滤嘴发呆。

事业进去平稳期后他仍然抽烟，只是比以前少了很多，而在和沈昌珉确定关系后这又变成了某种充满情趣意味的成人活动。

另一个中心人物斜斜地趴在他身边，修长的双臂环着他的腰，脑袋就靠在郑允浩小腹上，后者笑他像个护食的狼崽，却又忍不住伸手摸摸沈昌珉齐整的短发。

“哥不能这么说。”他家敏感又霸道的小孩矢口否认，惩罚性质地张嘴在他腰际留下一个有些深的牙印。“狼崽是不会把哥操哭的。”行凶作恶完毕后沈昌珉抬头，脸上写满纯良，嘴边挂的尽是些不堪入耳的浪词。

“没个正形。”郑允浩瞥了眼抱着他的那个假不正经的，一条胳膊支在床头上，另一条曲起下臂，燃着的烟便落在一对指骨分明的指之间。烟灰落了半截，他很有自知之明的在沈昌珉打着“哥又把床单弄脏了真不乖”的旗号再次提枪上阵之前把它抖碎在烟灰缸里。

不过沈昌珉有一点没说错，他确实把郑允浩操得哭了出来，缀着媚色的眼眶积蓄着泪，在过于激烈的晃动中再也无法挂住，贴着太阳穴淌到枕头上把枕巾染湿一片。

郑允浩有时候在想沈昌珉是不是把健身修炼出来的技能点全点在圈粉和操他上。床上的沈昌珉和平时一样自律而游刃有余，他有分寸，明白什么是度，也明白怎样在这个度允许的范围之内把最大可能地“折磨”郑允浩。

当然被折磨的一方吐槽归吐槽，也很满意开心就是了。

沈昌珉仍然靠着他，半个脑袋掩藏在被子下面。郑允浩触觉敏锐，沈昌珉脸边就是他的性器，因为刚射过而疲软，偏偏沈昌珉本着虽死仍作的大无畏精神不要命地侧过脑袋亲了一口那低垂着的小家伙，郑允浩一个激灵差点把烟扔出去。

行吧。郑允浩气愤地揉乱沈昌珉的头毛。“有那么三秒钟我挺想把你踹下去的。”他垂目看着他的兄弟，后者鹿眸里写满计划通，因为心情大好而弯成大小眼。

“哥不会的。”沈昌珉用了笃定的语气，支起上半身去亲郑允浩。薄被因为他的动作而拱起，空气向内灌入，郑允浩抖了抖，掐灭手里的烟后便伸手抱住了现下唯一的热源。

他们交换了一个浅浅的吻。沈昌珉嘴边带了点郑允浩的味道，男性荷尔蒙混着后者嘴里的烟草浓香。他不喜欢抽烟，年轻时突发奇想的一次常识也在肺部涌入烟气的不适中以失败告终——但这并不意味着他不喜欢郑允浩抽烟，嗯，尽管对于他这个养生男来说抽烟的确不好，但是，他都在喝酒了，又怎么能不允许他哥有自己的发泄方式呢？

“过两天烟先停一停吧，马上又要开工了。”

郑允浩愣了愣，半晌笑出声。

“那怎么办呢？”他奶声奶气地询问，舌尖调皮地扫过上唇和唇边情色的小痣，“哥不抽烟会死的。”

“让我来代替好不好？”沈昌珉深谙郑允浩撒娇的手段，此时却也由了他去，放柔了声嗓哄慰。

“我很愿意被哥榨干。”


End file.
